A Father's Love: A Christmas Story - Star Vs The Forces Of Evil
by LeviLemon
Summary: A Short Star Vs The Forces Of Evil Christmas Story. Join Star Butterfly and her family for a Christmas to remember. Merry Christmas from Myself and Mr Black Cat, Authors of the story.


**A Father's Love: A Christmas Short Story**

 **A/N: Merry Christmas Everyone :) From Myself and Mr Black Cat. Here is a one-shot Christmas Story that may, given time, be part of a Fanfiction we are working on. Hope you enjoy it and please let us know what you think. Happy Holidays :3**

Tying her laces she looked up from the bed to the snow that fell from the sky, She pulled a chair to the window and she looked out on the neighbourhood. One thing she had always loved about the Diaz house is that around this time of year it was always beautiful with the blanket of snow that wrapped the town in white.

Christmas was a strange holiday in her eyes and she was counting Stump Day in that list of oddities. A large man dressed in red who brings presents for the little girls and boys who behave themselves and make the nice list. It had been an experience to say the least, when she had first heard she'd searched everywhere for his hidden cameras but it seemed that this Santa had some interesting magic of his own. She heard someone calling from down stairs and skipped across the room, making sure to turn off all the lights and plugs on her way out. She jumped down the banister, sliding to a graceful stop in front of the Diaz's and her mother, Queen of Mewni. She leapt forward hugging her mother tightly and smiled as her hearts lit up to share their bond.

"I take that as you saying you missed me?" Star said with a smile. She looked down at her daughter who was hiding her face embarrassed.

"I've only been here for a week Mum! How could I miss you already!" Marci protested looking at her mother.

"Well I missed you. I've had nothing but boring meetings all week! I couldn't just leave them to your grandparents. It's not fair since they retired." Star reasoned with her daughter who, while wearing a big grin, let go and went to find her jacket.

"She hasn't been any trouble has she?" Star asked turning to face Angie and Rafael. They chuckled to themselves before pulling Star into a hug of her own.

"She is fine, don't you worry Star. After all she could hardly be more trouble than you and her father together." Rafael carried on laughter as he reminisced about some of Star and Marco's more elaborate home destruction.

"Honestly its been amazing having her here for the holidays. I know you don't celebrate your birthday properly because of Stump Day so its meant so much to her for all of us to come together to celebrate Christmas." Angie said as she stroked Star's hair affectionately. Star looked at the two, her height somewhere in between the pair and smiled.

"It's what Marco would have wanted, for us to be together as a family for Christmas. I just hope you realise how seriously my Mum and Dad have taken this. Without the kingdom to rule both.. Sorta have too much free time and if they find something to do they do it to the extreme."

"What do you mean Star?"

"Well.. Someone asked my Dad if he'd be interested in going wood chopping for those unable to do it themselves and we managed to make him stop after almost two forests later. Fortunately the woodland is enchanted and will recover so it won't be permanent damage but we ended up gifting the wood to all the villages surrounding the kingdom as there was too much to even keep in the royal reserves. Mum isn't much different.. Someone suggested she take up knitting and now she makes anyone she sees sit still, takes their measurements and within minutes will have knitted them a jumper. An advantage to multiple arms I guess but I'm just saying.. Be prepared." Star sighed as Rafael and Angie laughed. Marci came skipping back wearing a few extra layers.

"Are you cold short stuff?" Star asked confused to why she was wearing so much.

"Nope! It's just a surprise!" Marci giggled before planting herself between her grandparents and holding their hands.

"To Mewni!" She declared as they swung her and let her go flying into the portal. Star waited till she was through the portal to join the Diaz's in laughing at how similar she was to her mother. Following behind her they arrived in a snow filled landscape. They could hear Marci as she dove into one pile of snow to the next. After calling her over the group began to follow the path leading to the royal cabin.

"It's rather dark are you sure we won't get lost Star?" Angie asked concerned as she wrapped her scarf tighter round her neck. Star smiled and pulled out her wand when a bright light appeared below them. They looked to see Marci holding up a lantern and some small torches. She looked up at them and smirked.

"What? You can never be prepared enough. I got mini torches for all and a lantern because don't you think it matches something like a story!" She explained excited before holding up her lantern to scan the dark scenery around her. She darted off ahead making sure she was always visible to the others.

"I couldn't be happier that she got that side of him as well. Honestly I worry she takes after me too much" Star laughed as they continued to walk through the snow.

As the daylight began to fade the group walked to the top of a hill when Star stopped them all.

"Okay guys you are gonna need to put these on." Star passed around to everyone a pair of sunglasses. They looked back at her confused.

"Trust me.. You need them." She slid her own on and walked down the hill out of view. The Diaz's all looked at each other and then followed realising what she meant as they reached the other side of the hill as thousands of bright lights filled their vision. There was still a path but other than that it was decorations everywhere. The large trees were covered in every kind of light you could imagine. Each with a bright star at the top. There were Warnicorns made of light and Cloudies were flying above, each wrapped in more lights. They all stood facing the bright light, having to shield their eyes even with the sunglasses on.

"Told you.. They went overboard.. It's not even the most interesting bit." Star sighed before she walked to a nearby set of panels and pressed a button. She started to follow the path and gestured for the rest to follow. Music began to play from the maze of lights when people appeared either side of the path singing some sort of carol to them.

"Watching from the darkness,  
Seeing all your sins,  
Santa's always present,  
So question all your whims,

A warrior of winter,  
A guardian of joy,  
He's here to judge,  
Every girl and boy,

If you were naughty,  
You better prepare,  
For Santa has got a list,  
And you're in for a scare,

If you were good,  
Sleep well and rest,  
For those who are nice,  
The presents are the best,

So we wait on this night,  
Surrounded by all white,  
For the warrior dressed in red,  
Who knows wrong from right.

The hero of the north,  
Who before all succumb,  
Ready yourself tonight,  
For Santa Claus has come."

Marci could no longer walk as she was crying with laughter. Angie and Rafael were carrying her but were struggling not to laugh as well while Star's face went red with embarrassment.

"What exactly did you tell River about Santa Claus?" Angie managed to say through the laughter.

"Exactly what you told me.. I even sang him the song but he took writing a list and checking it twice to mean he was a very strict man. From there he just kept asking more questions so I ended up saying yes to everything.. Now my Dad thinks Santa is some aged warrior who travels the night sky rewarding the good and punishing bad. He actually went to the north pole to try to challenge him." Marci's laughter intensified as she heard that her Granddad tried to fight Santa. She herself had misunderstood a lot about him but no where near as much as River had. Star sighed as the choir singers started to sing again only making Marci laugh more.

Eventually they reached the house. Steam was coming off Marci's face as it was so hot from her laughing so hard. Whereas Star's face was bright red with embarrassment as on the third run through of the song Rafael and Angie couldn't hold back the laughter anymore.

Star knocked firmly on the door and waited as someone ran to answer. Moon opened the door wearing a bright blue Christmas jumper decorated in what looked like diamonds. She quickly handed a jumper to everyone to put on. Marci looked at hers and smiled as her Grandma had put little eclipse moons on hers like her cheek marks. She hugged Moon tightly who smiled.

"Did you miss me Marci?"

"Of course Nanna Moon. I missed you and Grandpa River so much!" Marci nuzzled her head against Moon who began to stroke her hair.

"Oh I almost forgot something." Moon said all of a sudden.

"What Nanna Moon?"

"Merry Christmas! Bop!" Moon presses against Marci's nose as she said bop making the girl laugh. She said Merry Christmas back and ran off to find everyone else.

"It's like looking at him when he dressed as that Princess Turdina.." Moon remarked making Star snort with laughter. Moon raised her eyebrow to Star who quickly stopped.

"Hey Mum why are you so strict with me but not with Marci?"

"Well Star.. You are Queen now and have a certain image to upkeep. Marci is going to be living on Earth and will be learning their customs as well as our own. She needs more freedom to grow, just like you did. Also if you did something wrong people would come complain to me about it.. But if she does something wrong its on you" Moon high-fived Angie who smiled back.

"Grandparents perk Star, we get to be all fun, love and sweets whereas you have to be rules and responsibility." Angie chuckled as Star pouted at their remarks.

"Don't worry Estella, Marci's got just enough of our Marco in her that you won't have to worry about that."

Moon looked behind the three and then paused confused.

"No Janna or her daughter?"

"No she still doesn't want to come to Mewni, She's afraid she'll run into him and doesn't want to cause a scene."

"So they still haven't sorted out the problem?"

"It's Janna, avoiding the troublesome stuff is her talent. Anyway talking about troublesome.. Why can I hear the sound of things breaking?" Star quizzed as they all walked into the main room to see River swinging Marci around. People trying to avoid the carnage were backing up into the edges of the room. The two almost ended up hitting the tree when Moon sped across the room and grabbed them both.

"River… do you know how long I spent on the tree?"

"Of course I do Pumpkin! After all I chopped the mighty thing down. You spent most of the afternoon just moving the branches into the right place before staying up all night and day to decorate it." River answered proudly.

"Exactly sweetie.. So tell me.. What were you planning to do.. When you knocked it down?" Moon raised her eyebrow as River realised he might be in trouble.

"Well you see Moon-pie me and Marci were just.. Wait where did she go?" They both looked down to notice that Marci had snuck away from the lecture. Moon and River left the room to go find her.

Star walked over to where Kelly was standing watching from the side.

"So you wanna let her know?" Star chuckled.

"Hey kiddo, the heat is gone" Kelly whispered as Marci poked out from her hair.

"Thanks Aunty Kelly.. Quick thinking letting me hide in your hair." Marci hopped down and hugged the green haired woman.

"It's cool kiddo, lovely to see you back with us oldies here on Mewni. I hope your first long stay on earth was as much fun as mine. If you wait a bit I think H-Poo will be getting here soon. Also don't worry, it wasn't the first time someone hid in my hair to avoid trouble" Kelly winked at Star and smiled as she gave her a look that said "shh". Marci ran off again to go greet other guests and family. Star laughed as Rafael started pretending to be a Warnicorn and Marci yelled charge. The two ran around the room before running into Moon who unexpectedly just laughed at her granddaughters antics and told them to keep going.

"So how you holding up?" Kelly asked out the blue.

"You know Kells, running the kingdom is a bit of a chore I'd much rather be out there adventuring with you. I still can't believe you decided the Adventurer's Guild wasn't bad ass enough and started your own Guild. 2 years later and you're the most famous adventurer in at least ten dimensions. You seriously impress girl!" Star chuckled but Kelly started to frown.

"You know I wasn't asking about the kingdom and no changing the subject, even to talk about how bad ass I am."

"Yeah I know.. Well what can I say? Not a day goes by where I don't wish he was still with us. I want him to see our beautiful daughter and see just how amazing she is. I know she's only staying at the Diaz's for the holidays but thinking that when she comes of age shes going to be moving to Earth away from me.. I just feel like I've lost them both but all it takes is two seconds with her in my arms to know that I haven't lost anyone. She's the spitting image of him, even down to the mole. I'm happy she likes Earth. Marco spent a lot of the pregnancy worried about where would she go to school and would she live on Mewni or Earth. I'm glad I let his wish of her growing up like we did become real. Best of all she is best friends with Janna's little girl. I couldn't be happier with my little Marci." Kelly leant over and wrapped her hand around Star's.

"Merry Christmas Princess"

"It's Queen now."

"No.. You'll always be the rebel Princess to me, you think Marco would have ever seen you as anything but that?"

"No.. God.. I think he'd moan about how I don't sit on the throne with the correct posture or that I need to finish all my paperwork and not just palm it on the royal officials.."

"That's exactly right..." Kelly paused as they heard a roar from outside. They looked out to see Marci holding onto Nacho's tail as she flew past the window. She was laughing wildly as a certain red haired demi-goddess chased after her. Both Kelly and Star started laughing. Knowing Marci would come to no harm with Heckapoo around they watched as she jumped through multiple portals and ended up catching Marci in midair as she let go of the Dragon-cycle only to immediately jump back on Nachos and crash into a portion of the overwhelming light display.

"I think we might need to help her.." Kelly remarked wiping a tear away from her eye.

"You might be right.. I really never expected Heckapoo to turn out to be the one who worries the most. Honestly it's like each time Marci visits her Heckapoo ages almost a decade with stress. We better go get them in before the dinners ready." Star chuckled.

Almost on cue both their stomachs began to rumble and they laughed before heading to greet the last arrival.

The meal was extravagant, luxurious and a bit confusing. What ever bird River had found to replace the turkey took up half the table forcing people to lean around it to see each other. The table was filled with a mix of Earth food and Mewni food however it wasn't quite what Star had explained as there was bowls of cereal and porridge next to roast potatoes and corn. She shrugged and poured herself a bowl of the sugary cereal and tucking in. Everyone was in a cheerful mood, most confused as to who this "Chris Mass" was but enjoying their feast nonetheless.

River stood up halfway and graced the table with his Christmas Carol causing Marci to almost choke on her food as she burst out laughing. Kelly told everyone about her latest adventure to the forbidden forest of doom to find the golden rose of time. How the forest was full of strange beasts and magic plants until she plucked the strange flower only to be rewound in time back to the start of the adventure. The plant used its time power to protect itself from ever being plucked so she and her party had to settle for the beast hide and the enchanted fruit this time round.

Marci zoned out when the grown ups started talking about politics and what was happening in the kingdom but found joy in a pea flicking contest with Kelly and Heckapoo. Kelly could use her skills to make the pea bounce and always hit its target whereas Heckapoo would throw hers under the table and then they'd appear from mini portals around you making it hit you. Marci felt a tug on her arm and looked up to see her Mum winking at her. She felt something be passed to her hand from under the table and looked down to see the wand. She smiled and then began to summon a super pea to wipe the others out when she looked up to see Moon raising an eyebrow to her as Star tried to look innocent. Both started to laugh as Marci passed the wand back to her mother. It wasn't her time yet, but when it came she'd be sure to get revenge at her two aunts who chuckled at her from beyond Moon's gaze.

Finally dessert came and once everyone had tackled the mighty beast into their stomachs they sat back and groaned as their bellies were full. After resting a little and a light spell from Moon they all went to exchange presents.

Marci received a new battle axe and a fighting game from Kelly, an enchanted storage box full of comics, which she knew was definitely not on Moon's approved list, from Heckapoo, many more knitted jumpers from Moon, climbing gear and a survival kit from River. From Rafael and Angie she got a new dress and accessories as well as all sorts from everyone else in the room. Finally Star passed her a small box wrapped in red and gold wrapping paper. Marci opened it to find a heart locket inside. She opened the little locket to find two pictures. One was of her mother and herself and the other-

"Is this you and Dad?" Marci asked as she ran her fingers across the picture.

"Yes, it was when we had a party.. I can't remember why.. But there was a photo booth there and we couldn't resist. We blew through all $650 your father carried before we came to this photo. It's of us kissing which is embarrassing I know but look at your Dad's cheeks." Marci, listening to her mother, looked at the photo to see that in it her Dad had eclipsed moons just like her. Marci stroked the picture again before running her hands across her cheek marks.

"See.. You have a lot in common.." Star smiled as Marci began to climb into her arms and hold her tight.

"Mum.."

"Yeah short stuff."

"I love you…"

"I love you too Marci.. But you know, you never did explain why you're wearing all these layers" Star raised her eyebrow as Marci chuckled.

"Well I wanted it to be a surprise but someone left me a present and I'm not sure who but I love it." Marci took of her jacket and twirled around revealing her brand new bright red hoodie.

"I guess it's red because of the holidays but I really like it. It seems really familiar." Everyone fell silent looking at her in the red hoodie causing Marci to get worried.

"What's wrong?" She asked concerned.

"Nothing sweetie.. You just look so beautiful that everyone couldn't help but stare.."

"Aww stop it Mum your being embarrassing." Marci chuckled before rushing off to hand out other peoples presents.

Star stood up and walked to the window. She looked out to the dark night, a feat only possible thanks to convincing River that the lights might disturb the wild animals. She watched as the snow fell from the sky and closed her eyes.

 _"Hey what you standing around like that for?" Marco called out to her. She opened her eyes and saw him standing there with his arms full of snowballs._

 _"I was just thinking.."_

 _"What about?" Marco put the snowballs down and walked over to Star. He stared into her eyes like only he knew how. She felt herself grow shy and want to look away but refused to submit to his charm._

 _"Well.. Wouldn't these all melt if we brought then to the Underworld. I mean, I want to snow ball Tom more than anyone but we gotta be realistic." Star pondered looking as a snowflake landed on her head. Marco leant forward and brushed the snow off her before kissing her forehead causing her to blush a deep shade of red._

 _"Come on, we came all the way to this dimension because apparently the snow never melts. I'm sure it'll work. Plus since we can call it an experiment and claim that we were doing research for the kingdom we can avoid most of the trouble we usually get in."_

 _"My bestie.. I think you might just be an evil genius!"_

 _"Might be? Whatever do you mean!? I am Marco Diaz, the Christmas Genius." He followed his proud statement with his attempt at an evil laugh._

 _"So why do you like this holiday so much? I mean it seems like you love it more than your parents which is a bit of an accomplishment." Star chuckled._

 _"I guess.. It's because to me Christmas has always meant joy. My family all come together from all around and for one day as the world is white and pure everyone is at peace. You know it happened in a War on Earth that they stopped fighting to play a game of football. For that brief moment the joy of Christmas touched the hearts of men who were stuck in battle. It's beautiful to think that something that powerful exists. You see the ones you love, you make them smile with thoughtful gifts and share stories of the good times and when its all done, presents shared, food all eaten and carols sung. You all sit by the fire, curl up nice and close… just to appreciate the love around you.." Star watched his face and smile as he explained his love for the holiday. She moved her hand on top of his as he kept talking, taking in each and every word that left his lips._

 _"Christmas.. Means family, it means friends and love and hope. It is the one time of a year where all hate dies and no more lies are spoken only well wishes and merry words. I think it's the glue that binds us year after year.. And I guess.. Now I'll have a family of my very own to celebrate it with.. One that's mine and my special little piece of the puzzle. I mean can you imagine my Dad and yours for the holiday. I can and I think it will be a day to remember. We should do it one time, get both our families together for Christmas. Janna, Tom, Heckapoo, Kelly and everyone else. It'll be amazing and after spending a great day together we have so got to have a snowball fight! I can't even imagine what an inter-dimensional multi-life form snow ball battle would look like.. but I want to.. one day that's exactly what I want to see." Star leant over and kissed Marco on the cheek. He turned a brighter red than Star had done before as she stood up and cut open a portal._

 _"Let's go put that Prince on ice!" She chuckled as they grabbed the snowballs and jumped through the portal. His words flooded into her mind and warmed her heart. She was worrying about each and every day together whereas he had already started planning their life together. She looked beside her to her partner and smiled knowing everything would be okay._

 _Tom, meanwhile, was sitting with his parents enjoying a quiet meal when the portal opened. Star and Marco jumped out and bombarded him with so many so snow balls that he fell out of his chair. They quickly retreated into the portal leaving it open. Tom jumped up and went to run after them when he stopped and looked at his parents. They laughed and nodded to him._

 _"Go son, Don't let the daughter of that man get the last laugh!" Tom's dad said as he hugged his son goodbye._

 _"Rawwwwwwwr" Toms mum said as she picked them both up and hugged them._

 _Tom nodded before scooping up all the snow left on the floor and running after them. The portal closing after him._

Star chuckled as she remembered how badly they beat everyone at the snowball fight that year when she felt a tug on her arm. She looked down to see Marci yawning. Star picked her up and went to sit by the fire. She sat down, let Marci rest her head in her lap and then threw one of Moon's knitted blankets over her. She heard her daughters breathing deepen as she drifted into a deep sleep with a big smile still spread across her face.

"You were right Marco.. Christmas with everyone together was perfect.. Our little girl is perfect.. I wish you could see." Star felt her eyes grow heavy as she too drifted off under the warm embrace of the fire.

Looking in from outside the man smiled and pulled up his red hood. Snow fell around him and as he walked into the night he disappeared into the snow as if he was never really there.

/

The next day Star woke up and looked down at Marci who had somehow turned upside down during the night. They were sharing a bed since space was limited. Most of the Johansen and Butterfly extended family had headed home at the end of the night but Star, Marci, the Diaz's, Kelly, Heckapoo and Nachos had stayed at the royal cabin with Moon and River. Star pushed the covers out the way before walking to the window. The snow piled up to an amount that surprised even her after all her years on Mewni. As she looked out the window an alluring scent filled the room. Star turned to face the door way only to find Marci sitting up in bed with a smile.

"FOOD!". Both girls snuck out of their room and down the stairs. They heard Moon moving around in the kitchen and turned to each other.

"Cookies?" Marci asked her mother. Star sniffed the air, trusting her very attune senses to find out the source of the smell.

"Yes.. I believe we have a mix of flavors. I'm getting hints of gingerbread, chocolate, corn and.. "

"I think it's that weird flavor that Aunt Heckapoo likes.." Said Marci as she copied her mothers actions.

"Whats the plan short stuff?" Star smiled proudly.

"Normally I think we should divide and conquer.. but knowing Grandma we'd lose so we need a distraction... something she can't ignore.." Marci replied. Both stopped to think before coming to the same conclusion.

"Mum likes everything to be perfect.. especially with so many guests here."

"So if we found a way to make a mess.. she would have to fix it leaving the food unguarded!"

"Honestly I don't say this enough but Marci.. Don't ever change.. you are too cool a child."

"Mum.. focus.. cookies.."

"Hmm.. I have an idea but I'll need you to do something that might get us in trouble like the pea war last night."

"Cookies are worth it."

"Exactly.. I'm going to set Nachos loose, give her the broom and ask her to make noise. Mum doesn't know that Nachos will probably just head home without us so will to see. While she is distracted I want you to fire a small spell at the flour bag. If it goes everywhere she'll have to go get the broom from Nachos or find another and it'll definitely give us enough time to get the cookies."

"Are you sure Mum? Grandma catches us every time we try this?"

"We'll say today we are going to get that Christmas miracle.."

"Christmas was yesterday..."

"Are you with me Marci!?"

"Yes Mum!" Star passed Marci the wand and rolled out of the hall. Marci waited to hear Nachos outside and Moon go investigate to aim the spell at the flour bag. The first shot missed and bounced out the window. Ignoring that she tried again, hitting the flour bag and pouring flour everywhere. Moon returned to see the mess only to grab her coat and leave again. Star popped her head from outside the window before jumping inside.

"Success!" Marci cheered. The two headed over to the oven and opened it to find it empty. Looking at each other confused they realised they had been had. Turning round they found Moon looking over them with a frown.

"How many times have I told you both! You have to wait for them to cool and in particular there are other people who want cookies. Plus neither of you are dressed, nor have you eaten breakfast. I think if anyone deserves cookies it's Nachos for being such a good girl and bringing the broom straight back. Now I think you should go get ready for when the rest of the guests arrive Marci. Whereas Star i think you ought to clean this mess up." Marci nodded to her Grandmother before jumping up and running from the room only to give her mother a sympathetic look.

Star sighed and went to cast a spell to clean up the mess when Moon took the wand from her hand.

"And I think it's about time that we talk about how often this wand finds its way into Marci's hand, don't you Sweetie? Well that can wait until you clean this mess up the old fashioned way." Moon smiled before leaving with the wand causing Star to groan loudly.

After finishing cleaning up the mess and their breakfast both the Queen of Mewni and it's Princess stood outside waiting for their guests. They weren't expecting many people only those who couldn't make the actual event the night before or were deemed 'too troublesome' to come to the main event.

The first guests on the list included the rest of the commission. Omnitraxus Prime floating ahead of a sulking Rhombulus. Apparently he hadn't taken well to the knowledge that this wasn't the first party. He cheered up however when he saw Marci was present and ran to meet her. She slid under his legs and ran out to the snow which led to him greeting Star quickly before running to chase her. Star smiled happy that someone actually would play with Rhombulus although she did worry that spending too much time with an 7 year old would make him even more childish. She greeted Omni and followed him inside. Most of the guests had now woken up and were in the front room.

After playing in the snow the two came to warm up inside. Rhombulus un-crystallised his snake hands which he claimed helped protect them from the cold. Marci popped out with a present for him. Gloves that fit his hands letting his snake arms be free but warm. He almost cried with joy until Moon reminded him that he needed to give Marci a present back. He froze as he tried to work out what to give the girl when Star whispered something into his ear. Rhombulus' eye went wide and he nodded. He put his hands to his head and fired his crystal beam at the ground. When the beam faded everyone looked on surprised to see that he had created a crystal warnicorn for Marci. River and Kelly freed it from the ground and Marci hugged Rhombulus tightly to thank him for her gift.

Omni was a bit more traditional and stuck to Moon's acceptable gift guide for Marci by getting her new shoes. Star laughed at how stiff Omni seemed to be and couldn't help that notice that Moon had left it to the being who doesn't wear them to buy shoes. Surprisingly aside from the fact they were way too big they were really nice. It was like they were full of stars and sparkled as they moved. Marci raised her arms and smiled.

"MARCI BUTTERFLY IS GRATEFUL!" Omni looked at her confused as everyone else held back there laughs. Star remembered how he used to always try to leave every interaction with "Omnitraxus Prime has spoken!". He rubbed his hand against his lower jaw and took it in stride.

Not much happened until the next guests arrived apart from Rhombulus also getting lectured for trying to steal the cookies.

Star and Marci once again headed outside to greet the next guests. They looked up to see Globgor walking towards them. Sitting on his shoulder was Eclipsa, she beamed a smile down to the two before sliding down Globgor's arm to stand in front of them.

"Greetings children, Did we make you wait long?"

"Not at all. Now that you're here we can finally start today's main event though." Star's smile turned mischievous. Marci looked around Globgor's feet with a confused expression.

"Isn't Meteora with you?" Marci asked Eclipsa.

"Oh sweetie, you know her, ever since she realised that her powers could help those who suffer from mana poisoning she refuses to leave the hospital she works at. I mean I wanted her to grow up to do good things this time around but I feel like she should at least take leave for the holidays. I mean.. the power to suck up magic is one thing but the power to suck the fun from my life is her new talent." Eclipsa sighed as a low growl came from above.

"Yes dear I know she's working hard."

Another growl descended except it was longer this time.

"Of course dear, I couldn't be prouder of our sweetheart. I know in her first life she was a cold, cruel head mistress and this time she's the caring head nurse using her powers for those who cannot control their own. I just think it wouldn't hurt her to think of her mother during this holiday."

Growl.

"Fine.. Well you're right like always but I still want to see my sweetie pie. Anyway I'm sure the children are bored of our talk so lets move on with the day." Eclipsa turned back to Marci.

"Sorry sweetie.. We hope we haven't bothered you."

"Not at all!" Marci rushed forward and hugged her tightly before bouncing over to Globgor. He lowered his arm to let her climb up and sit on his shoulder.

Once the greetings were over Star went inside with Eclipsa to get everyone to come outside.

At first there was a little bit of friction between Globgor and the Commission, however after feeling guilty for everything that had happened between them the commission members apologised for everything that had happened to Globgor, Eclipsa and Meteora. Heckapoo and Moon, who had made up with them ages ago, just carried on with what ever Star was planning.

She led everyone away from the cabin and over to a field of untouched snow. Once there she turned to face everyone.

"OKAY PEOPLE! WELCOME TO THE FIRST INTER-DIMENSIONAL, CROSS-SPECIES TOURNAMENT OF SNOW BALLLLLLLLLL!" Announced Star as she used her wand to make her voice louder. Marci cheered for her mother while everyone else looked confused. Suddenly a portal opened and Tom stepped out carrying a little girl in her arms. Everyone rushed over to greet them and Marci ran over to Lucy and the two hugged.

"Hey you made it?" Star asked surprised.

"Yeah.. Me and Janna might be at odds but she wouldn't want Lucy to miss this. She still has some work to deal with but she'll be by later. Sorry we missed the meal yesterday. We'll work through our problems eventually."

"Tom it's okay, I'm just glad you made it. I wouldn't want to have any regrets about not beating you again."

"Oh big talk Starship! I think you'll find I have become a master of the snow ball." Star chuckled along with her childhood friend as everyone gather round to hear the rules. While people were learning how to play Marci was showing her new hoodie off to Lucy who wolf whistled in approval before the two girls laughed together. Eclipsa looked away from the group to look at Marci wearing the hoodie laughing only to feel guilt well up inside her as she turned back to Star's explanation.

On one side you had Moon, Rafael, Kelly, Eclipsa, Globgor and Tom. This was Team Tom.

The other was River, Angie, Heckapoo, Rhombulus, Omni, Star, Marci, Lucy and Nachos. This one was Team Star.

They each took time to build their fort of snow to hide behind. Heckapoo rifting in loads of snow as Star shaped it with her wand. River and Rhombulus dug a trench to hide in as Angie went to get some spare clothes and warm drink for those who needed it. Omni was placed on surveillance and Nachos began to sleep under a tree.

Globgor used his giant figure to bring large amounts of snow which was moulded by Moon and Eclipsa's powers to make a Igloo. Tom and Kelly planned tactics while Rafael was preparing snowballs of each and every size before shaping a figurehead of snow to be their teams symbol.

Each team stared each other down as Star blew the whistle starting the fight. Tom and Eclipsa passing Moon snowballs she used her extra arms to fire a barrage of snow over to the enemy. Heckapoo quickly opened a portal sending them back towards the enemy only to have Globgor use a tree to send the snow flying over Team Tom. River, himself, popped out of the snow with gusto before flinging snowballs with accuracy and speed at his wife forcing her to dodge. Kelly had successfully snuck to the enemies rear and was preparing to attack them when a crystal wall blocked her advance. Omni had alerted Rhombulus of her attack letting him prepare their defences. Star called over to Omni as Globgor was gathering snow to make a giant ball to break their snow wall. Omni grew larger and responded in kind. Both threw their giant snowballs causing a mountain of snow to appear in the middle of the battlefield.

"CHARGE!" Star and Eclipsa yelled in unison. Eclipsa hopped onto Globgor's shoulder and using the snow he passed her she made plenty of snowballs which she used to pelt Omni and Rhombulus. The two ran for shelter from the barrage while Eclipsa chuckled when Rhombulus yelled that he knew they had to be evil after all. Everyone watched amused but let it carry on as two big players from both teams left the field changing the outcome of battle. River ran dodging Moon's snowballs and jumped into the air to take her out when a sneak shot from Tom hit him square in the face forcing him to fall onto Moon and the two rolled down the hill forming a giant ball in which they were both encased. Seeing the battle going past normal human level Rafael and Angie set about trying to get everyone back with Rafael chasing after the commission and their attackers and Angie had already started to roll River and Moon back to the house.

Kelly focused her assault on Heckapoo, continuing their pea war. Her greatest problem dealing with the Demi-Goddess was that all of her attacks were returned at random. She kept putting pressure on Heckapoo until she came out of the cover of the snow mountain. She put all of her attention onto Kelly which left her open to another sneak attack from Tom who tripped her forcing her to fall into the snow trench her own team had build and then he and Kelly trapped her inside. While cheering triumphant Star burst out from the snow and pushed Kelly into an open portal which Heckapoo opened into her snow prison. Both girls laughed at losing in the fight and easily broke out to join the others who had 'lost'.

With most of the players now out of the battle the captains of each team faced each other. They grabbed snow beneath them before diving for cover. Star used her magic to send the snow balls after Tom like heat seeking missiles. He dodged them easily before firing a fire ball at them to melt them. He dug his hands into the snow turning where Star was taking cover into a puddle before throwing his snowball at her. Taken by surprise Star fell into the trench herself. She looked up to see Tom standing over her with a snowball in hand.

"Victory is mine!" He said triumphant only for Star to laugh. Suddenly Tom realised his mistake as he looked above to see Nachos dive bombing him. Marci and Lucy who were riding on his back fired snowball after snowball forcing him to fall into the trench beside Star.

"TEAM STAR WINS AGAIN!" Star yelled out in joy as she ran off cheering with Tom following behind.

"IT'S THE CHILDREN'S VICTORY! NOT YOURS STARSHIP!" Tom threw another snowball as Star dodged with ease.

They all ran back to the cabin laughing with joy as a little blue man watched on. He smiled at their antics before taking a picture. He used his magic to print it and placed it into a frame. He stepped into a vortex of darkness and disappeared.

"You know it would be much easier if you just took the picture when you snuck to watch them yesterday." Glossaryck complained.

"What can I say? I was overcome watching them all and just forgot."

"Sure.. Anyway that snow ball fight was amusing to watch after all. I'm glad I didn't join after all as the only cold I want is the cold sweet embrace of pudding." Glossaryck turned quickly to catch what was thrown at him. Looking down at the pack of pudding before him.

"Now.. You know the rules. The living can't eat the food of the dead."

"You got me! Toying with you is one of my only joys."

"I don't know why I even bother.."

"I'm kidding.. Having you visit here and give me updates is the greatest gift I could get at Christmas. Star doesn't know why you didn't come to the Christmas party does she?"

"No, Of course she doesn't. How could I even explain that instead of joining the warm, fun and full of food party with the living I came and instead joined you for a cold, food-less visit in the afterlife. I don't even know where I'd begin with that." Glossaryck looked at the man in red before him.

"Thank you."

"Also how in the multiverse did you even manage to send Marci that hoodie?"

"That's a secret I'll take to the grave.."

"...That was dead funny Diaz." Glossaryck returned his bad joke with his own and the two laughed together.

"Merry Christmas Glossaryck."

"Merry Christmas Marco."

 **/**

 **Thank you for reading :) Hope you enjoyed and if you want more of this particular story please review and let us know!**


End file.
